Over the Head
by Pocket1122
Summary: Ok, this is a one shot having to do with my story Christmas with the Cullens. In chapter five, ‘Goodbye Masculinity’, Edward instructs someone how to put on a bra. Well, this is how he came in contact with such undergarment knowledge. Enjoy!


**Over the Head**

**A/N: Ok, this is a one shot having to do with my story Christmas with the Cullens. In chapter five, 'Goodbye Masculinity', Edward instructs someone how to put on a bra. Well, this is how he came in contact with such undergarment knowledge. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of Twilight. **

BPOV

I checked the clock: 10:23. Only seven more minutes until Edward would show up at my window. I decided to check my email while I waited for him. As usual, there was one email from Renée.

_Bella, _

_How's Forks? How's Charlie? How are you? Any boyfriends…? Have you made friends with anyone? You haven't gone and gotten yourself hurt again, have you? _

_Mom_

I hit the 'reply' button and began typing my message.

_Mom, _

_Why are you always so worried? It gets very annoying. Forks is, well, Forks. Charlie is always fishing. There may be a boy, but PLEASE don't get yourself worked up over it. He is very intelligent, not some football bimbo. And, yes I have made friends! Goodness, mother…you make me sound like a hermit! I just have the normal amount of injuries, no trips to the hospital recently though. Now, enough about me…how are YOU?_

_Bella _

Right after I hit 'send', I heard the awaited knock on my window. I rushed over to let him in.

"Hello Edward."

"Hello Bella." He said giving me a quick peck.

"Umm…if you don't mind, I need a human moment."

"Go on ahead." He said, gesturing me to the door.

I followed his gesture and grabbed my bag of toiletries and walked out the door.

EPOV

Ok, so Bella has gone to take a shower, and I am alone in her room. Again. I really need to start bringing my electronic Sudoku when I come here.

I walked around her rooming, checking to see if she might something along the lines of an electronic Sudoku hiding somewhere. I had no luck with that.

_What can I do?_ I thought. I was really getting bored. Then a thought occurred to me. _I wonder what's in the drawer over there…_

It was unlike me to go looking around in people's drawers without their permission, but I was really bored!

I strolled over to the dresser and slid open the top drawer. Being a man, I marveled at the contents.

There was a Sudoku puzzle book.

And there was her underwear.

I was normally much more mature than to obsess over finding my girlfriend's undergarments, but today I was unusually bored. Did I mention that yet?

So, I had options. I could, A, solve a Sudoku puzzle, or B, continue gazing at Bella's underwear. Or C…

Yes, I was going to go with option C. _Wow, I feel like a perv…_

I took out the 'women's underwear' that lay on top of the neatly folded pile. I held it up in front of me. _Hmm…this is strange looking._ There was only one round strap on it. I always thought there were two.

I undid the hook and put it around my chest. I tried to hook it around my back. _This is not working! I can't reach! _I gave up on trying hooking it around the back and shifted it to the front._ Then_ I was able to hook it. I shifted it back around and was faced with the strap.

_Ok, how the heck do I get this on?_ I thought, fidgeting with the odd looking strap. I tried putting my arms through it, that failed. _How could I do this… _

I was about to give up on this and go solve a Sudoku puzzle when it hit me.

_HUZZAH! I can put it over my head! _That proved to be how it worked.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself and realized how completely _stupid_ I looked, especially since I hadn't taken off my shirt.

Then I heard the shower turn off.

_CRAP! I have to get this off!_

I reached over top of my head and grabbed the strap. Trying to get it off as fast as I could, I got stuck.

_CRAP!_ I was moving my arms every which way to try to get them untangled. I could NOT let Bella see me in this state.

_Maybe if I unhooked it…_

I reached around to my back to try that strategy. My armed cramped from being restrained by the strap, but I still succeeded. That made it a little easier to get untangled.

Then I heard a _creek_ as the bathroom door opened.

I quickly fumbled to get the death trap off. I threw it to the ground and leaped on to the bed right as Bella walked in the door.

_Perfect timing_. Then I realized that I left the bra lying on the floor. I saw her blush as she realized it as well.

"Um…Edward…why is…that…on the floor? I definitely did not leave it there…"

"Well…um…you know those, uh…" _Those 'uh' what…?_ I said the first thing that came to mind. "Dust bunnies."

"Dust bunnies?" she asked confused.

"Um…yes. Dust bunnies. They get into Alice's stuff all the time."

"But, Edward, they are dust…"

"Well, that's what you would think-" she stopped me.

"Well, you know what? I don't want to know."

She picked it up and threw it back in the drawer.

"Edward?"

"Mmm…?"

"Do you like Sudoku? Because I can not figure this one out!"

_Well that took an interesting turn_…

"Yes, Bella. I love Sudoku."

**The End**

**A/N: Review! And by the way, I have a poll up. Go cast your vote…please! **


End file.
